Movie Night
by privatepractxce
Summary: Tony and Ziva stay behind on a Friday night to watch a film in the bullpen. {Oneshot} /My take on events in 7x18/


Slowly he saunters over to where she is sat in the middle of the bull pen, she's staring straight ahead – clearly thinking about something, but somehow her beauty still manages to overwhelm him and he wants to savour the moment for as long as possible. Even in the dim light he can pick out her luscious curly hair cascading down her back and that smile of hers that holds the true weight of her happiness beneath it. He's not sure anyone else could pull off such a casual outfit with the same level of perfection either – the red sweater hugs her in all the right places and emphasises her elegant frame whilst the black jeans cling to her and make it difficult for him to tear his eyes away. Ziva's no fool; if anyone else looked at her with the almost animalistic hunger that she knows Tony does she would have them in a choke hold before they realised what was happening, but with Tony it's different. Flirting is how they communicate and she certainly isn't going to be the one to put an end to it.

Tony drops into his chair and Ziva notices the way he shuffles closer to her, despite his best effort to make it seem unintentional. She smirks to let him know she knows and accepts the drink he is now holding out to her. Still holding Tony's gaze she takes a sip and as the liquid hits her tongue through the straw she immediately knows it is her favourite berry smoothie, only he would remember her drinks order and go out of his way to get it - the nearest smoothie bar is at least a twenty minute drive from the Navy Yard. It takes everything in her to stop her cheeks from flushing a bright red.

Usually on a Friday night she would be at home settled down with a good book and Tony would be at a bar trying to drink away the thought of her smiling at him across the bullpen. This week the case had been long (when aren't they) and neither of them felt like being alone - this was more of an unspoken thought than a verbal agreement but they could both sense it, so Tony had suggested a movie night at the office. Really he wanted to have her over to his apartment but he knew it would probably be too much for both of them and she would refuse the invitation politely. At least being together in the bullpen was better than not being together at all, their friendship had evolved over the years and they were now comfortable to just enjoy one another's presence without it seeming odd.

Taking a long sip of his drink Tony presses play on the film, as the opening credits roll he turns to Ziva and can't resist asking her the question on the tip of his tongue; even though the answer she gives isn't going to be the one he wants - "Do you not have anyone else to spend your Friday nights with?" She seems slightly taken aback at the bluntness of the question but when she looks at him she sees the sincerity in his eyes and the soft smile that lingers on his lips almost playfully. Slowly she tilts her head to the side and thinks about the appropriate response to give, although it isn't the one she wants to reply with.

"You are my... friend. I want to spend time with you." She says, trying to gauge his reaction the moment the last push of breath has left her lips. He pauses for a moment before grinning like a fool.

"You consider me a friend?" He queries. It takes her a moment to respond.

"Yes." She whispers, looking at the floor and taking a quick sip of her drink to hide her now reddening cheeks. Silence lingers for a while as they both concentrate on the movie, as far as Ziva can see it's about some pirates looting a ship which doesn't really interest her - however listening to Tony's breathing alongside her is comforting and there's nowhere else in the world she would dream of being.

Tony is momentarily distracted from the movie when Ziva reaches over in an attempt to take some of the popcorn out the bowl on his lap. Without thinking he playfully pulls it to his left - just out of her reach and she retaliates with raised eyebrows and a smirk. It's almost enough to make him want to forget about the movie altogether and spend the rest of the evening messing with her - annoyed Ziva is one of the most comical things he has ever come across. Undeterred she leans over further, extending her arm as far as it will go and toppling on her chair, towards him, in the process. As she regains her balance she lets out a small laugh, causing Tony to look straight at her. They hold each others gaze like two crushing school children for a lot longer than necessary, eventually Tony hands over the bowl of popcorn with a comical sigh and Ziva is unable to hold in the ridiculous smile plastered across her face.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispers as the movie finishes, he nods slowly and switches it off. Once again the bullpen is silent.

"Can I offer you a lift back?" He asks. Ziva smiles and collects her things, draping her coat over her arm. Tony clears away the popcorn and drinks wishing he had the courage to continue with 'Maybe we should make it a weekly date' and joins her side as they walk towards the elevator - it dings as the doors open and Ziva looks up at Tony. She goes to speak but is cut off when he leans towards her and pulls her into a soft kiss. It's completely unexpected and catches them both off guard - even Tony, but neither of them try to stop what's happening. His hand on her waist feels safe, and for the first time since she was a child she feels as though she belongs somewhere. As they naturally pull away for breath she runs her fingers down the side of his cheek. "I..." He whispers but she silences him by pressing her smiling lips back to his.

Unable to say a word they both make their way into the elevator and as the doors close behind them Ziva intertwines her fingers with Tony's.


End file.
